Aliah's Discovery An MvA story Part 14
by MvAFanForever
Summary: Strange sad chapter : Something BAD is happening. And hopely a violent chapter coming out soon :D


Skye oozed out of my body, and melted into Haley's. I looked at myself in the mirror - I wore my hair short and in curls, a black roses embedded in the blonde streaks. I had a long netted black dress with ribbons cast around my waist. I wore black buckled boots and fish-net tights. My skin was worringly pale - Skye had tried to tan me out a bit, but she has troubles with skin. She leaped out of Haley, who's fur was hiding under the shade of a large flowered black hat, a long black dress and black shoes that you were unable to see. Skye herself made her hair long and knee-length, the toffee-coloured curls shining with silver sparkles. She had a flowy black dress top and a long skirt under. Her shoes were small and delicate. Paul had a black buttoned-up shirt and trousers and shoes. Dr. Cockroach wore a black suit with a lily in his chest pocket. Haley, Skye, Paul and I carried a bunch of lilies in our hands. B.O.B., Link and Insecto watched as we left through the door. Susan had wanted to come, and was already there, having Skye changed her size temporarily. She isn't good with skin colour or size. Link, B.O.B. and Insecto couldn't come because they weren't normal enough. Link had complained - why didn't Skye change them to humans? She had changed Dr. Cockroach. She replied simply, 'I can't change size, skin colour, or who they are. Dr. C was once a human, and I can change him to that again. You were never a human, nor the others'  
He sulked in the corner. B.O.B. grinned and waved, saying, 'Have a nice trip, have a nice time! Cheerio!' Skye and Paul grabbed both of my shoulders and had to hold me back, as I leaped to attack him. B.O.B. hid behind Link, scared and confused. I made an unappropriate and rude gesture at him and had Skye haul me up over her shoulder. I started sobbing over her dress, and she let me go once I had the anger drained out of me. Dr. Cockroach patted me sympathetically.

Once we were there, standing in the pouring rain, I had various tear attacks and had Skye secretly morph me a box of tissues. It was my fault. It was my fault my mother had to die. It was me who caused it. ME. I had to go out, eat some weird alien-like worm things, get a alien-like scar on my face, I HAD TO DO THAT. I had to become a monster, didn't I? I just had to. No, I could of stayed in and been a good girl. My mother had suffered a heart attack when she realised I had gone missing too. We had gone under cover to avoid attention. Paul, Skye and Dr. Cockroach were the only people visable. Skye had arranged us so we looked different - me brown eyed, short haired, shorter and skinnier. Haley was the same, though you couldn't actually see her. That's why I had a thick feeling in my stomach when I was about to go on a date. It wasn't nerves. Haley felt it too. We knew something was wrong. And when Monger told us, it was like she never actually existed. Sometimes, I wonder if my memories are just thoughts, that aren't actually true. I mean, ask someone something, like 'You know when you said (something)?' Then they go 'No...?' and you keep on until you give up. It would make sense, wouldn't it?  
At least, that's what I think.

I laid on my bed, snoozing lightly, half awake. I opened one eye - I stared into the page of a novel. I took it off my face and threw it across the room - it tore through the wall and fell next door - Skye peered at me through the book-shaped hole. 'Ahem. Good night, or should I say, good morning,' she grumbled, looking at her clock. 1:18am. She oozed through the hole and splattered to the floor. She got up and smoothed down her hair. She came and set next to me, patting my back. 'Aw, sorry.' 'Don't. Worry'  
'Look, Monger collected all the post over the time you've been here. And me, of course, and the others. I'll go and get them.' She ran, the sound of the elevator zooming down at full speed, then coming back up again, then nimble footsteps. Skye arrived in the doorway, sweat dripping off her brow. She threw me the post and slipped to the floor, breathing heavily. I opened the first. I never got much post. But opening these made me feel like I was back home with my mum by my side, telling me to put the paper in the bin when I'm done. I wiped my eyes, and took a look at it. Just bank interest. I put it beside me and opened another. 'OK, OK, listen up,' Skye stood before me, hands on hips, looking especially excited. 'Apparently, my previous bank account held fifty seven pounds, twenty pence. Now, I have twenty four pence! Hoorah!' She walked out of the door, the sound of tearing paper echoing in the empty corridors outside. She skipped in and opened her final one. 'Ah, pardon. I now have fifty seven pounds thirty pence'  
'Good for you'  
'Thankyou'  
'No problem'  
'I'm glad to hear it'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Skye.' Skye grinned. She outstretched her arms for a hug. I took the offer, and suddenly she fell back, shaking. 


End file.
